Welcome To The Neighborhood
by Serena Guzman
Summary: At the neighborhood's Annual barbecue, Santana and Brittany meet. They hit it off right away. SEX MARATHON! WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Written for RobinRivera. **

**Summary: At the neighborhood's Annual barbecue, Santana and Brittany meet. They hit it off right away. WARNING! G!P Santana.**

* * *

The fact about my extra appendage was widely known.

With my father being a doctor and my mother being a lawyer, I'd never had any trouble with other people. They either didn't dare because they were afraid of my father, who could be super hard on people, or they were afraid of a lawsuit. The fact that my mother had once started one against the parents of a girl who bullied me was enough for everyone to know she meant business and that she would do everything in her power to keep me happy. As long as I didn't spend too much time with them, they were perfectly fine with protecting me.

They couldn't protect me from the stares but I learned to ignore them. They couldn't protect me from the hard words of people who were scared but I learned to say some hard words back. In the end, I was on my own in the big bad world and I had to protect myself from all the things that a doctor or a lawyer couldn't do anything about.

By the time that I was twenty six, I lived a couple of blocks away from my parents and I never had any trouble with the neighbors. I had been accepted into the community and even though I didn't know whether that was because my parents had so much influence or they really liked me. I didn't really care either because my life just got better the older I got.

Every year, there was the Annual Barbecue. This meant that I was sort of not allowed not to at least come and eat something, so as I made my way over to the Gomez family's yard, where this years party was held, I tried to get excited for the meat that was going to be going around, and the alcohol. I could live with the alcohol part, but I usually didn't really like meat and I only ate meat once a week. This was going to be a meat fest.

"Santana!"

I turned and saw Quinn running toward me and I smirked at her.

"Fabray...you look smoking hot," I said as she stopped next to me. She rolled her eyes but I could see the faint blush and I knew I got to her.

Quinn Fabray was my best friend. The fact that she always reacted so cute to me flirting with her made me want to flirt with her every chance I got. She had the most beautiful green eyes and her hair was a perfect blonde. Today, she was wearing her sunglasses on her head and she had put on a yellow sun dress. The flip flops on her feet were yellow too but I knew that she would take them off the moment she walked into the yard at the Gomez's. She always did.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Lopez," she said.

We made our way toward the Gomez' and I looked at Quinn.

"You heard about the new girl?" I asked. She shrugged and then nodded. "She's pretty, is what I heard. And she loves dancing. I don't know how these people even find out this kind of stuff before they even meet her but hell, who cares?"

"You should be nice to her then...you can learn a thing or two from her," Quinn said. I pushed against her shoulder and chuckled.

"Fuck you Fabray, I'm a good dancer."

"You're okay. You just...need some practice," Quinn said as she opened the door for us. I shook my head and followed her inside. It was already pretty crowded but we were kinda late so I wasn't surprised. When I spotted the table filled with bottles of wine and stronger stuff, I made my way over and poured myself a healthy glass of wine. Quinn gestured for me to pour her one too so I handed her the glass and poured another one.

"Fuck, I'm so tired of these things," I said just loud enough for Quinn to hear me over the music. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Which is why we never, ever plan to offer our backyard for something so lame as this," she muttered. I grinned and then we made our way outside, where the beer was flowing even more freely and the men were standing around the grill. It was a sight to see but I didn't think that anyone really enjoyed all the bare chests of those old men.

I saw a flash of blonde hair and I tried to see where she was going.

"It's the new girl," I said to Quinn who frowned at me before she looked in the direction I was looking. "Blonde hair, tall...damn, she's fine."

When the girl came into view I bit my lip and stared at her for a moment. That was until Quinn elbowed me and I almost dropped my glass of wine.

"Stop staring," she said quickly.

The girl had long, blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders in those curls that were so lose you could hardly see them. She was tall, taller than me but that wasn't much of a feat since I was so short, and from what I could see she had awesome legs. She wore a lose fitting tank top and shorts that were so short they looked like panties, but who cared? It only made the view better and her legs longer.

I didn't bother telling Quinn I would be right back because I didn't know if I was even going to come back, but made my way over to the blonde who stood in the middle of all those naked guys looking a little lost.

"Hey," I said. I know, it was kind of lame, but I needed to say something right?

She turned toward me and smiled, relieved that someone was talking to her. "Hi."

"I'm Santana, I live a little down the road...did you just move in to the house next to mine?" I asked. She nodded her head and then held out her hand. I shook it with the sparks flying around when we touched. Neither of us commented on it.

"Brittany S. Pierce," she said with a flirty smile. I knew it was a flirty smile because I invented it.

"Brittany...it fits you," I said before I could stop myself. Then I smiled sweetly and she chuckled.

"That's what my parents thought when they gave me the name," she said. I smirked at her and she looked down at our hands. She slowly pulled it back and it was like the nerves in my hand were connected to my dick because it twitched. I shifted and glanced around.

"You wanna dance? I can turn up the music," I said.

She widened her eyes, "Oh, definitely. I've been waiting for the music to be turned on."

"Stay where you are, okay? I'll be right back," I said and waited until she nodded before I hurried inside. Quinn followed me which didn't surprise me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, I'm getting to know my new neighbor. Chill Quinn, she's totally into it."

"She is?"

"Fuck, why do you always act so surprised when a girl is into me?" I asked, gently pushing her aside and turning up the volume.

"Because I always wonder if you tell them about your dick right away and if you do, I can't imagine anyone being so into you. You can be fucking cocky."

"I know, it's part of my charm. Now back the fuck away and let me dance with the pretty lady," I said quickly. Quinn held up her hands in surrender and stepped aside. When I got outside, Brittany was still standing where I left her and I grinned at her. She smiled back and made her way over to me. It was funny to see how, when the music was turned up, everyone started dancing. Even the old men at the grill danced a little.

"Took you long enough." Brittany winked at me and I smirked.

"You know how these things are...everyone always wants to talk to you," I said. She shook her head with a smile and pulled me against her.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

Brittany was not shy when it came to dancing and flirting with someone.

She danced her heart out with me and I in turn felt myself getting harder each minute we were dancing.

Then, for some reason or another, she bumped into me and I was sure she could feel my dick poke her. She didn't say anything for a while though and kept dancing, but I knew that she knew what it was because she kept grinding against me. She turned around and pushed her hips against mine so tightly that I could almost feel her folds and I knew that she was teasing me.

"Fucking hell," I muttered.

"You like this?" Brittany ground against me again and I widened my eyes and nodded quickly.

"I fucking want to take you right here," I said quickly.

"I thought...we could move this party to your house...you know, make it a little more private?" she said, and I nodded and pulled her with me. "Don't you have to tell your friend?"

"Hell no, she doesn't need to know what I plan to do with you," I said. Brittany smirked and followed me to my home. I didn't care about anyone else but Brittany looked back at the door before she let me pull her toward my door.

"Fuck," Brittany said as I pushed her against my front door and I kissed her hard, pushing my dick against her almost desperately. She moaned against my lips and I pushed my tongue in her mouth, teasing her tongue and then I pulled back.

"You're so fucking hot." I leaned around her and opened the door, making sure she didn't fall inside with it by holding her around her waist. I made her sit down on the couch and straddled her, kissing her neck and running my hands over her sides softly, but with enough pressure just around her breasts. I squeezed her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and I looked at her in surprise when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'm not wearing panties either." She smirked at me when I felt my dick throb at that new information and now I wanted her naked more than ever.

"Undress. Now." I stood and helped her up and we both quickly undressed. I could see her staring at my dick but it didn't feel like a bad thing, for the first time in my life. It felt like she was only getting more turned on by the sight of it and I smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Love," she husked.

I pushed her back down and straddled her again. She moved her hand to my dick and wrapped it around my dick tightly and I jerked my hips, the feel of her cold hand against my heated member just heavenly. I kissed her again, making sure she could still move her hand. She did, but instead of all the other girls who started slowly, she went fast right away and I couldn't help but moan and hum in approval.

She twisted her hand and pulled just hard enough and I only needed a couple of minutes of her jerking me off before I came in her hand. She smirked at me as she licked my come off of her hand and I could feel myself getting hard again.

"You taste real good Santana." Brittany pushed her hips up and my dick throbbed again. "Do you think you could return the favor first?"

"Oh hell yes," I said already looking forward to showing her a good time. I pushed her to the side and kissed my way down her body. She squirmed under me when I pressed feather soft kisses to her thighs. I hummed against her inner thigh and her legs jerked. Then I blew some air against her dripping pussy and without further ado, I pushed my tongue between her folds and slowly lapped up all her juices. She tasted so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her and I kept dipping my tongue into her tight pussy to taste more of her.

"Fuck..." Brittany's hips kept jerking up and I had to keep her still by holding my arm over her stomach and pushing down. She didn't seem to mind me holding her down so I didn't move my arm even when she stopped moving completely, even stopped breathing and then all of a sudden, her back arched and her thighs tightened around my head. "Fuuuuck Santana!" she screamed out my name as she came and I smirked against her before I licked up all her come.

So good.

* * *

"Wanna move this party to the bedroom?" Brittany asked after she had gotten down from her high.

"Definitely. You know where the bedroom is...same as your place I'm betting. I'm going to get us something to drink...replenish our fluids," I said as I licked my lips one last time before I stood. She smiled at me and made her way to my bedroom while I quickly went into the kitchen and got us both two bottles of water each. I was hoping for some hours spent in my bedroom and from the looks of Brittany, I figured she was too.

When I got up to my bedroom I stopped in my tracks when I saw her masturbating on my bed. The sight of her, her eyes closed and her hand working on her clit, was awesome and I felt my throbbing dick almost begging to be inside of her. To come inside of that tight pussy.

I made my way toward her with a soft step and put the bottles of water on my nightstand before I climbed on the bed. Her eyes shot open and it looked like she was close enough. I nodded, indicating that she should go on, and she did. She brought herself to an orgasm pretty quickly and I'd kept my eyes on her hand to know what she liked best. She screamed out my name again even though I had nothing to do with this one, and then pulled me on top of her.

"I want you inside of me...any possible way. _Every _possible way. Right _now_!"_  
_

The fact that she masturbated in front of me showed me her confidence and it made me want her even more so I sat up and stared at her for a moment.

"On your hands and knees, face down and ass up," I growled and she giggled before she complied. With her ass on display like that I wrapped my hand around my shaft and rubbed my precome on it, and then I slid my fingers through her folds and used her juices as lubricant too.

I positioned myself in front of her entrance but didn't push in right away. Instead I played with her clit for a moment, loving her reactions to the teasing. She moaned and jerked her hips toward me, almost sliding onto me. After a moment she hummed.

"I want you, please San!"

Slowly but steadily I slid into her warm, tight pussy and I had to keep still for a moment when I was in to the hilt. She was so tight that it was like over stimulation, I almost came right there. But the moment of stillness helped hold it off and I pulled out slowly.

"Uhhhh."

"You're so tight Britt," I muttered as I pushed back in fast. I found a steady rhythm and kept it up for a while. With Brittany's moans, heavy breath and her pushing back, the sound and smell of sex filled my room which only spurred me on even more. It took me a while to get to that point where I could feel the orgasm build up but that didn't mean I could bring Brittany there a couple of times before I came. I rubbed her clit, pinched it and then rubbed circles around it while I pounded into her and pushed her so that she lay on my pillow with her head. That way I could hit her G-spot perfectly and with that, I brought her to an orgasm twice, three times before I felt my own orgasm come.

"Fuck San!"

"I'm coming," I groaned and then, I came. I spurted thick ropes of come into her and my hips jerked a couple of times before I sank back and then lay back, while Brittany turned and lay with her head on my stomach.

"Where did you learn that?"

"What?"

"You had me coming a couple of times before you actually..." she shrugged and I smiled.

"It's always been different for me. I can come, and I can become super hard super fast but it takes me a while before I can actually come again. So...I didn't have to learn anything. Or maybe just how to get a woman off."

She hummed and then dozed off, and for a moment I just enjoyed the feeling of her weight on me before I dozed off too.

* * *

I woke up to something warm around my dick. It was rock hard and when I opened my eyes I saw Brittany going down on me. She licked and sucked and even used her teeth and her hands were playing with my balls.

"Ungh."

She looked up at the sound and winked seductively, the only thing she could do with my dick in her mouth. She kept going until I felt like I was going to explode and then she surprised me by stopping completely.

"I want you to come inside of me."

It made me almost blow my load right there and then but I reached down and I squeezed my dick hard to keep that from happening. She smirked and straddled me, rubbing herself over my dick. I rolled my eyes back in my head and let her do what she wanted because damn, it felt so good. She kept going for a while but then she stopped and moaned. She looked at me as she positioned my dick in front of her opening and sank down on it without further ado. I closed my eyes again and let her set the pace for a while.

"Uhhh fuck," I rasped as I held her hips with both my hands. I pushed up with my hips and she moaned. "Lean back."

She leaned back and when she sank down again, she screamed out in pleasure and started picking up her pace. "Oh fuck! You feel so good, so big San!"

I started pushing my hips up hard, meeting her halfway and she moaned each time I was inside of her all the way. While she was leaning backward I had awesome reach and I rubbed her clit, bringing her even faster to her orgasm. I wasn't far behind, but I needed her to come first. That was one of my personal rules; the woman came first no matter how many times we had sex even in one go.

She came around me and clenched my dick. It felt good and I wished I could keep it up a couple of times but she had worked me up too much before and now I just couldn't stop the orgasm from coming. With Brittany clenching around my dick and her hips jerking forward as she screamed my name, I blew my load into her. She collapsed on top of me and smiled at me and I just couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tightly.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" she asked.

I shrugged. "As long as we keep hydrated...I think I can go on for a while."

"Wanna see how long?" she asked and I grinned.

"Definitely," I muttered. I blinked and then moved, and when she rolled off of me I sighed but went to get two of the bottles of water I brought up. "We'll need some food sometime soon."

I handed her a bottle after opening it and she drank half of it in one go. "I was thirsty," she said when she saw me staring. I grinned and then drank half of mine.

"Me too." I looked at her and hummed. "I'm hungry too...hungry for you."

"That's so lame!" She said laughing, and I chuckled along with her. It had been lame but so true. My dick was throbbing again and I needed to be inside of her again.

I grabbed the bottle of water she was still holding and put it on the night stand. And then I pulled her toward me and positioned myself over her. I put her legs over my shoulders and then pushed into her hard. She was still wet from the last time and I fit right in. She widened her eyes and then lifted her hips a little.

"Fuckkk."

I pounded into her, rubbed her clit and made her come three times in a row before I even began to feel myself getting close. When I came, I came long and hard and she came right along with me. She screamed my name and I couldn't stop my own scream of pleasure. This was just so good and I could feel that she was having just as good a time as I was. Maybe that was what made this so much better.

I rolled on my side when my dick became flaccid and I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Break?" she asked just as breathless as I was.

"Please...break, then food, then on with the show," I said with a smirk, looking at her.

Her blue eyes were shining and I felt so good. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met and I wanted to keep her in my life for a little while longer. Having sex with her was the best.

* * *

**This is going to be at least a two shot, but if it gets the support maybe I might make it a little longer. So tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom was filled with steam, and while I got both Brittany and me a couple of towels and a robe I hummed a tune. I was exhausted but it was a good kind. A sated kind of exhaustion. I made my way into the bedroom and smiled when I saw how Brittany was sprawled over the bed.

"Come on Britt, let's take a shower," I said. Brittany sat up and yawned, then smiled at me.

"I was looking forward to that," she said softly. She sounded sleepy and I couldn't blame her. She'd just moved in to her new place and then she met me. Sex marathons couldn't help with feeling awake.

"You're going to have to actually walk there, you know?" I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. I made my way into the bathroom knowing she was following me and I stepped under the stream of water. When she came into the cabin I stepped aside and let her enjoy the water while I washed up.

"You go rinse," she said and she stepped aside for me. She watched me as I rinsed and I handed her the soap bottle. "Thanks." She smiled as she washed up and I got out of the shower, not bothering even wetting my hair. It would be a mess afterward with the curls.

"You can wash your hair if you want...shampoo is on the rack next to you."

"Oh, awesome," she muttered and I could hear her squirt some shampoo on her hand. I grinned and dried off quickly, and while I was putting on my robe, she stepped out of the cabin and turned off the water. "Moving really makes you dirty." She started drying herself off and I watched her, and then handed her the robe I had put out for her to use. "Why do you even have two robes?"

"I had a room mate once. She moved to the opposite side of the road when she fell in love and now she's living together with him," I said. She nodded her head and followed me into the bedroom. I checked my phone and sighed. "It's already ten...do you want me to make us a sandwich?"

"I'm starving," she said from behind me. I turned around and bumped into her but she didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned into her. "I like you...and I'm not just saying that because we just had sex."

I smiled at that. There weren't a lot of people who would say something like that and it sounded kind of innocent. But I liked it. "I like you too Britt."

* * *

I put the plate in front of her and poured her a big glass of juice. Then I grabbed my own plate and glass and sat down opposite of her at the kitchen table. She waited for me before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Can I ask you something really personal?" She asked after she swallowed. I nodded and she took a deep breath. "How did it happen that you have a penis?"

That was a question I hadn't heard before. Everyone always assumed. "Umm...as my dad explained it it happens when you're getting your gender assigned right, so when the cells split or something and you either become a boy or a girl. That didn't really happen with me. I mean, I got more of the boy side but I still have the female reproductive organs too. I have ovaries," I said. She nodded but she looked confused. "To make it easy, I can't get pregnant and I can't get you pregnant because I have both male and female parts."

"Oh...I think I get it," she said as she mulled it over. She took another bite of her sandwich. "Does your friend know?"

"Everyone knows. There was this one time when a kid bullied me about it and my mom did what she could to make sure that never happened again. Now people stare and talk but behind my back. Some don't care, some don't want to be around me."

She stared at me for a moment and I looked down at my hands, feeling like she could see right into my soul.

"That must be super hard," she said softly. I shrugged but I couldn't deny it.

"Sometimes. You learn to deal with the stares and the talks. I don't think I'll ever learn to deal with the fact that once girls realize I have a dick, they treat me like a sex toy and it makes things awkward."

"How?"

"They want me to take care of them you know? They wanna come and come often before I do...which is why I always try and make a woman come before I do even though mostly, I feel like a woman," I said. "I just come differently is all."

"I've noticed but it doesn't make you less of a human being. You're just special...you're a unicorn," she said with a smile. I chuckled and she looked proud of herself for making me smile. "And just so you know...as long as you're still having fun, I'm having fun."

"That's good to hear. I was having lots of fun," I said. "I'm looking forward to some more fun."

"We'll have more fun...soon," she said with a wink. She drank her juice and ate the remainder of her sandwich and while I finished mine, she stood and put her dishes in the sink. I stood and drank some of my juice but I wasn't really thirsty for juice.

"Let's go to my room...I can put on some music or something and you can tell me a little more about you," I said. I felt like she knew a lot about me but I didn't know a thing about her except that she just moved here today.

"Okay!"

* * *

With the music playing softly we lay on my bed facing each other.

"So tell me about you, Britt..."

"I um...okay, I grew up here but went to college in New York. Then I moved back here. I wanna open my own dance studio someday, you know, teach little kids how to move and stuff. I saved up a lot but I can't pay for more than two months rent right now and I'd need other things like advertising and stuff."

"I can do advertising, if you're ready for it you just tell me. All it would cost you is paper and ink and you're all set." I smiled at her when she widened her eyes in surprise. "I did some work in advertising for a moment...I enjoyed it but I just wanted to do something else after a while."

"That's awesome, thank you!" She leaned forward and kissed me, and then she rolled on top of me and straddled me without breaking the kiss. Within seconds I was rock hard and throbbing again and she smirked down at me. "I've been waiting for a moment to do this."

I smiled at her lazily and I was glad that neither of us had gotten dressed. The robes were perfect, especially because mine had opened when she had rolled me on my back and now, my dick was free for her to touch and do what she wanted. She moved her robe to the side and moved her hips. I took a deep breath when I felt her wetness on my dick and she grinned at me.

"Britt."

"San...it's your turn," she said. She kept moving her hips, rubbing her wetness over my dick until I felt like I was so close that I was going to burst. But then she stopped and she leaned forward to kiss me. She pulled back after a while to take a breath. "Are you ready?"

"Hmm...yes," I muttered. She smirked and grabbed my dick, positioned it in front of her opening and sank down. I moaned in pleasure and closed my eyes, trying to hold off for now. I didn't want to come so fast, so soon. But she was relentless. She moved hard and fast, and her walls clenched around me and I knew she was doing it on purpose. She was trying to get me off hard and fast and it was working pretty well.

"Come for me San," she whispered seductively. I moved my hand toward her clit but she stopped me, holding both my hands with hers as she sank down on me with just enough force and then she rolled her hips. I opened my eyes just as my orgasm reached it's peak and I screamed when I blew my load into Brittany. What surprised me was that she came right along with me without me doing anything for her and I think, from the look on her face, she was surprised too.

She fell to the side when she came down from her high, making sure she didn't fall on me, and I grinned. "Good thing you know exactly what you need."

She chuckled. "I did not expect that." She stretched her arms and then sneakily put one arm over my stomach. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"I could see that," I said. She smiled and then closed her eyes. "You wanna sleep?"

She hummed and nodded her head and before I could say anything else she yawned and started breathing evenly. Again I was surprised but then realized that she'd had a long day. I yawned and closed my eyes, intent on following her into that dream world.

* * *

I woke up alone but I could hear her walking down the stairs.

My mind was busy with what had been happening all night and I smiled thinking back. I was too exhausted to feel anything more than that but I sure had a good time. Brittany was one of the first to like me for me and it felt good.

When the front door closed I frowned. At first I wasn't sure what happened but then I realized that she probably went home. I sat up and looked around, hoping she had left something so that she had to come back but all I saw was a note.

_Morning sleepyhead,_

_My mom is gonna be here soon to help get everything done so I have to get ready. I'll come by later okay? _

_Love, _

_Britt._

When I checked the time on my phone I noticed it was five am. I wasn't sure if it was just a good excuse or if she was being honest but I was sure I would see that later. For now though, I felt way too sleepy to worry about it.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time it was eight am and I decided that I would get out of bed. Even though it was a Sunday it seemed to be normal for me to wake up early but I didn't care much.

The moment I walked downstairs I saw another note.

_Hi!_

_I figured it would take you a while to get here but I have something to tell you when I come by tonight okay? I had a really good time!_

_Love,_

_Britt._

I smiled as I made some coffee and cooked my breakfast. I knew that she'd written the note around the same time as the other one but it made me think she was really serious and she was going to come by later. It was probably going to be tonight and I wanted to be ready. That meant informing Quinn that our dinner wouldn't be happening tonight and then getting grilled by her as to why and what happened between Brittany and me.

I ate my breakfast and then took a quick shower, but this time I took enough time to wash my hair. I combed it, making the curls less of a hassle to take care of, and then made my way down the stairs just as there was a knock on the door. Quinn.

She walked in before I could open the door for her and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey..."

"Where did you go last night? I went looking for you but...oh my god! You totally had sex with her didn't you?" Quinn asked with wide eyes. I made my way down the last couple of steps and closed the door behind Quinn.

"Okay, next time, just scream it through the neighborhood." I pulled her toward the kitchen where I poured us both a cup of the coffee I'd made earlier. "And to answer your question, yes. It's not like I can hide anything from you because you'll find out anyway."

"I would've just asked her," Quinn said with a smirk. "The barbecue got fucking boring when you left which is how I knew that you were gone."

"Quinn...this girl is so fucking sexy. And so different," I said with a smile. She looked at me for a while and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"You really like her."

"I hardly know her...but from what I know about her she's worth the try to get to know her. She's one of the few who doesn't really care about how different I am...that's a huge turn on for me." I shook my head, the smile never leaving my face. "And she can do things...it's just awesome. But you know, I'm not going to hope for things. I don't want to be desperate...or anything like that."

"I know how hard it is for you to find someone you really like who likes you back as much. I saw her leaving this morning and I was worried for a bit though."

"She had to get home to get her place ready. Her mom was coming to help her," I said.

"Yea I saw them together. Her mom looks just as cute as she does." Quinn winked and I smiled. I wasn't surprised.

"Well, now you know what happened," I said.

"Yea. When's she coming back?"

"She said she'd be back later today."

"I won't keep you any longer then," she said as she stood. "Make sure you're safe. Even though the doctors say that your sperm is too slow...it only takes one."

"Yea, yea mom," I said with a smile as I followed her to the door. "Have fun with Puck."

"Have fun with the new girl," she returned quickly.

"Brittany...her name is Brittany."

* * *

"San?"

I looked up from my book when I heard her voice and I smiled.

"I'm in the living room."

I heard her footsteps as she padded toward me and then all of a sudden she was on me. She put kisses all over my face and her wet hair hung around us like a curtain.

"I missed you!" she said when she pulled back and repositioned herself. She was straddling me and I put my hands on her thighs.

"Yea? You were busy enough," I said. She shrugged and kissed me again.

"You were on my mind all day, and my mom kept me busy enough but I really did miss you. I hated leaving like that but she can be crazy with time."

"It's okay. And...um...I missed you too." I looked down and she gently pushed my chin up with one finger. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," she said smiling. "As long as I get to spend some time with you."

* * *

In a week, we had decided that we wanted to try dating. Of course, we didn't bother stopping with the sex marathons, but during date night we spent time together without constantly thinking about sex and we actually got to know each other pretty well in a couple of weeks. I'd never met anyone who liked me for me, and who wasn't scared because I was different. Besides Quinn, but I'd never liked Quinn than more as a friend and neither had she.

So Brittany S. Pierce and I worked on a relationship. Though fragile, I really enjoyed my time with Brittany and we alternated between our places every night. It wasn't like we wanted to move in already, but I wasn't sure it would take much longer before our stuff was mostly in one house. Brittany was already taking a couple of things from her place to mine, and I didn't care one bit.

Everything we did was new and exciting, and we kept it just as exciting in the bedroom. I was content.

And so was she.

* * *

**I decided while I was writing this that, no, I'm not going to make this longer than two parts. It would just be another love story filled with cliches and I don't want that. It was fun writing this and I loved the response! So thank you! And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I have another story in the works!**


End file.
